


Night Light

by MirrorMystic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A night without the kids, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fox Fam, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Yuel and Societte finally get a night all to themselves, and they know just how they want to spend it.
Relationships: Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for this fox family and I hope you would, too

~*~  
  
“So, how was your first day in the field?”  
  
Kou smiles up at them, a poised, prim smile so like Societte’s. He tucks a bookmark into the novel he’s reading and sets it aside, his hidden-blade parasol propped up against the nightstand.  
  
“Lady Zooey is a wonderful mentor, though the Captains pitting her against mere angel cores seems a waste of her abilities,” Kou says. He reaches beside him, to where You is sprawled out on her futon, tangled in her blanket and already snoring. He lays a fond hand in her hair. “You acquitted herself well, however.”  
  
“She’s lucky she has her big brother to protect her,” Societte coos.  
  
“Frankly, she was the one doing most of the protecting,” Kou admits, sheepish. “She must have tired herself out, leaping to my defense all day.”  
  
“Aww, she really _does_ care,” Yuel grins.  
  
“You should get some rest,” Societte counsels. “You never know what adventure the Captains will have waiting for you tomorrow.”  
  
Yuel leans down and plants a kiss to You’s hair, You’s ears twitching and tickling her nose. Societte similarly pulls Kou close, and presses a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Socie-nee!” Kou protests, embarrassed.  
  
“Good night, you two,” Societte smiles. “We love you.”  
  
“G-Good night…” Kou mumbles as they depart.  
  
Yuel reaches out and ruffles Kou’s hair, Societte graciously dips her head… and then the hatch door clanks shut between them with a dull and abrupt thud that immediately sends Yuel into a giggle fit.  
  
“They’re not exactly the sliding rice-paper doors we have back home, huh?” Yuel snickers.  
  
Societte shakes her head, amused. “Indeed not. That rather spoiled the mood…”  
  
“Oh, well,” Yuel grins. She slips off her outer robe and casually flings it on the floor before flopping into bed with a bounce.  
  
Societte picks up Yuel’s robe and folds it properly, setting it aside along with her own, bulkier outer robe. She joins Yuel under the covers, Yuel’s arms open and waiting, settling in with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Yuel smiles. It’s almost impossible for her _not_ to, with Societte curled up beside her, her head pillowed on Yuel’s bicep. Yuel reaches up, idly playing with Societte’s ears, the soft white fur twitching at her touch.  
  
“...Feels like it’s been years since we’ve had a night to ourselves…” Yuel muses.  
  
“I know,” Societte murmurs in agreement, rifling through the drawer of their nightstand. She emerges with a thick leather-bound book and a pair of cat’s-eye spectacles perched on her nose. “I’d been meaning to finish Love Amongst The Dragons for ages, now. But I suppose it has been a rather busy few months.”  
  
“I wonder if this is what motherhood feels like,” Yuel teases.  
  
Societte rolls her eyes. “We’re _not_ that old.”  
  
“You’re wearing reading glasses!”  
  
“Only because _you_ picked out the frames,” Societte smiles.  
  
“I guess you’re right,” Yuel shrugs. “If this is motherhood, then Kou and You skipped past learning to walk, talk, and bathe themselves and got right to bickering like schoolchildren.”  
  
“There was also that time she was possessed by Ninetails and tried to choke him to death,” Societte adds dryly. “...It was an emotional time.”  
  
Yuel scoffs, smiling. “Teenagers.”  
  
Societte sits up, thumbing open her book and propping it up on her lap.  
  
“Well, we’re in luck,” she muses, savoring the warmth of a cozy evening with Yuel beside her. “I’ve heard the Captains are thinking of moving us off the frontlines.”  
  
“About time,” Yuel declares. “I don’t know how much we can do compared to a Divine General and two crazy powerful primals. I’ll be happy to let Anila take the lead. Maybe we can finally get some more time off.”  
  
“Any time with you is time I treasure, even in battle,” Societte coos, “but you’re right. I certainly wouldn’t mind more time to ourselves…”  
  
An impish smile creeps across Yuel’s lips.  
  
“You know what we could do with all that free time…?”  
  
“Catch up on my reading?” Societte suggests earnestly, not looking up from her book. “After this, there was an adventure trilogy I had my eyes on, about a girl who falls in love with a charming lady sky pirate…”  
  
Yuel presses a finger against Societte’s book until it’s lying flat on her chest. She reaches out and tips up Societte’s chin, a smoky look in her eyes.  
  
Societte’s heart flutters in her chest.  
  
“O-Oh. Oh!” She gasps, flustered. “Oh, yes. Yes, _please_ .”  
  
Yuel can hardly say no when Societte asks so nicely. Societte has just enough time to carefully put her glasses away and throw her book aside before Yuel darts forward and captures her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Societte cups Yuel’s face in her hands and deepens the kiss immediately, snaking her fingers through Yuel’s luscious raven hair.  
  
They part, gasping, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  
Societte clumsily reaches behind her, for the magicked glow-globe sitting on their nightstand.  
  
“Do… do you want me to--”  
  
“No,” Yuel whispers. “I want to look at you.”  
  
Societte smiles and pulls Yuel in for another kiss. Foxfire blooms in the air around them, lingering like will o’wisps over their shoulders. Yuel sits up on their bed and pulls Societte onto her lap, crimson foxflame haloing Societte’s hips. Societte clings to Yuel for dear life, her fingers leaving streaking trails of cold blue fire like comets down Yuel’s back.  
  
Societte presses a kiss to Yuel’s neck, feels her lover’s heartbeat beneath her lips. She clutches fistfuls of Yuel’s hair, her tunic, squeezing her need into the cotton.  
  
“I love you,” Societte whispers into Yuel’s neck.  
  
“I know,” Yuel coos.  
  
“I _want_ you,” Societte pleads.  
  
“I know,” Yuel echoes.  
  
Yuel leaves a trail of kisses down Societte’s throat, while her hand traces upwards along the curve of Societte’s hips. They meet in the middle, Yuel’s fingers tracing the valley between Societte’s breasts, a tender kiss pressed to Societte’s collarbone. Societte gasps as Yuel tugs her tunic open, the cool night air against her bare skin swiftly replaced with Yuel’s lips and roving hands. Yuel smiles into every kiss, grinning wildly as she sinks her teeth into Societte’s shoulder.  
  
Societte gasps sharply.  
  
“Y-Yuel!” she squeals, startled.  
  
“Sorry,” Yuel teases, pressing a kiss over the bite mark in apology. “You’re just so _tasty_ . I could just eat you up…”  
  
Societte obliges her with another yearning kiss, shivering as their chests press together through their clothes. Yuel tugs the sleeve off Societte’s other shoulder, reaches up and takes Societte in her hands. Yuel kneads Societte’s breasts, her touch leaving glowing trails of foxflame across Societte’s skin. Societte guides a pert nipple into Yuel’s mouth and hugs her to her chest, Yuel busily smoothing Societte’s other nipple against her palm.  
  
Yuel releases her with a soft pop, and pulls Societte into one more kiss before taking her by the shoulders and giving her a shove. Societte lets out a scandalized squeal as her back hits the mattress, gazing up at Yuel with bated breath.  
  
“Hey,” Yuel growls, grinning. “You want to see something cool?”  
  
Yuel’s eyes flash crimson in the light. An aura of foxfire engulfs her, a hurricane of red and gold. When the flames subside, Yuel’s clothes have disappeared-- magicked away by the flames, which linger above her shoulders like embers in the air. Societte stares up at her form, gleaming and gilded in the firelight, her eyes growing wide.  
  
“Oh, Yuel,” Societte breathes. “You are so beautiful.”  
  
Yuel glances away, suddenly bashful. “Oh, well-- I mean, come on, I’m not like _you_ …”  
  
Societte certainly is an unforgettable sight-- splayed across the sheets, her brilliant snow-white hair cascading around her, her bare chest heaving, breathless with arousal, gazing up at her lover with the purest adoration. But at Yuel’s comment, she reaches up and presses a chiding finger against Yuel’s lips.  
  
“No talking like that,” Societte says firmly. “We agreed.”  
  
Yuel smiles, pressing a kiss to Societte’s fingertip. “Okay. But if I’m beautiful, Socie, you’re _gorgeous_ .”  
  
Societte beckons for her and Yuel dives into another kiss, crushing their chests together. Their hands wander, roving across supple skin and trailing conjured fire in their wake. They press their foreheads together, holding each other’s gaze as their hands linger pointedly by each other’s hips.  
  
“...You first,” Yuel breathes, and Societte obliges, Yuel’s hand snaking between her knees.  
  
Yuel’s fingertips trace dances into Societte’s legs, each looping whorl getting tantalizingly close to Societte’s core before darting away. Societte shivers and mewls with every near-miss, writhing beneath Yuel’s touch.  
  
“You’re so pretty when you squirm, Socie,” Yuel purrs.  
  
“It’s for you,” Societte murmurs. “It’s only for you, Yuel. No one else can see me like this. Nothing else can make me like this…”  
  
“Well, maybe public speaking,” Yuel laughs.  
  
She cuts off Societte’s indignant look with another fluttering of her fingertips against Societte’s legs, tracing glowing lines of foxfire into Societte’s inner thigh. But they’re nothing compared to the radiant heat between Societte’s legs, and as Yuel’s palm closes over her, Societte lets out a haggard gasp and goes stiff as a board.  
  
“Socie?” Yuel asks.  
  
“Y-Yes?” Societte whispers.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Societte nods. She gazes into Yuel’s eyes and doesn’t look away-- not even when Yuel takes the plunge and draws a whine from Societte’s lips. Slowly at first, then faster… deeper… deeper--  
  
Societte squeals and squirms, but she keeps her eyes locked on Yuel’s, even as she bucks and thrashes against her fingers. Yuel tenderly cups her cheek with her hand, a strangely delicate gesture compared to its twin's vigor, and pulls Societte into a kiss, silencing her moans. She can feel the heat building in Societte’s core, and see the crimson flames glinting in Societte’s eyes, spiraling like serpents around Societte’s thighs…  
  
Societte breaks the kiss with a gasp.  
  
“Yuel, I… I’m--”  
  
“Go on,” Yuel urges.  
  
“Yuel, I love you,” Societte whispers, frantic. “I love you, I love you, I--”  
  
Societte arches her back and clenches tight around Yuel’s fingers. Despite how vocal she’d been up until now, she comes without a sound-- only a long, shuddering sigh as her muscles slowly relax and she collapses, boneless and limp, back into bed.  
  
Societte spends a long moment in a daze, her entire body trembling from the tips of her ears down to her toes. Yuel beams down at her, quite satisfied with her handiwork. Societte’s so far gone she doesn’t even complain when Yuel uses Societte’s tail to wipe her fingers dry.  
  
“Yuel,” Societte murmurs, her eyes heavy-lidded.  
  
“Yeah?” Yuel grins.  
  
Societte smiles. “Come here.”  
  
Societte pulls her into a tender kiss, her fingers still shaking. Yuel coos, letting Societte trail drowsy kisses down her neck, across her breasts, and down the sinuous curve of her hips. She guides Yuel up so that Yuel’s kneeling over her, bracing herself on the headboard above.  
  
“Same rules,” Societte says primly, so close to Yuel’s womanhood that even her passing breath makes her shiver with anticipation. “Look at me, Yuel. Don’t look away.”  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yuel blurts out.  
  
“Language,” Societte chides.  
  
The way Societte furrows her brow to scold her sends affection surging through Yuel’s chest. She grins, locking eyes with Societte between her legs.  
  
“Come and get me, love,” Yuel purrs.  
  
“Say ‘please’,” Societte smiles, playful.  
  
Yuel laughs, rolling her eyes. “‘Oh, please, Societte, please eat me out…’”  
  
Yuel squeals in surprise as Societte grabs her ass and squeezes, leaving two glowing frost-blue handprints on her hips. Pale blue fire snakes its way up her legs, glinting in Societte’s eyes. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she presses a kiss to each of Yuel’s inner thighs.  
  
“Say,” Societte murmurs between kisses, “please.”  
  
Yuel shivers beneath Societte’s touch. She lets out a ragged gasp.  
  
“ _P-Please_ , Socie…”  
  
Societte presses a kiss to the heat between Yuel’s legs, delicately but still enough to make Yuel whine. She traces kisses up one thigh while raking her nails across the other, her scratches shining like comet tails with pale blue flame. Yuel shivers above her, both with arousal and in response to the bewildering sensation of Societte’s cold blue foxfire against her flushed, burning skin.  
  
Yuel rides Societte’s mouth, rolling her hips into her tongue. She reaches down, eyes locked on her lover, and tenderly smoothed Societte’s hair against her scalp, gently running her knuckles against her ears. Blue fire coils around Societte’s fingers. She leaves patterns etched into Yuel’s hips, snowflakes and diamonds and artful, frozen flames.  
  
“Fuck,” Yuel gasps, bucking her hips into Societte’s lips. “Oh, fuck, Socie…”  
  
Societte doesn’t scold Yuel for her crass language. But she does pull away, just for a moment. Before Yuel can protest, however, Societte presses her lips together and blows. A curl of blue foxfire blooms from her lips, bathing Yuel’s womanhood in its cool azure glow.  
  
Yuel shudders, and an instant later the sudden cold is replaced by the wet heat of Societte’s tongue. The contrasting temperatures wreak havoc on her senses, and soon she’s wailing at the moon like a cat in heat.  
  
“Socie… Socie…!” Yuel whines. She offers Societte her hand, pleading with her eyes.  
  
Societte takes her hand and laces their fingers together. Yuel cries out, and squeezes her hand tight.  
  
Societte feels the tremor that shoots through Yuel’s body and rocks her to her core. She doubles over, panting, as the wave overtakes her. While Societte had come without a sound, Yuel comes laughing-- a manic, wild, blissful laughter that eases into satisfied sighs and girlish glee.  
  
Yuel shivers and pants, gazing down into Societte’s eyes. Societte merely smiles up at her, primly pulls up Yuel’s tail and primly dabs at her mouth as if it were a napkin.  
  
Yuel’s knees are wavering. Societte carefully eases her onto her side. They curl up together, arms and legs and tails entwined, and press their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  
“...You really needed that,” Societte muses. She idly trails a fingernail up the curve of Yuel’s hips, leaving a line of shimmering blue foxflame in its wake.  
  
“So did you,” Yuel murmurs. Her hand closes over Societte’s, and she twines their fingers together with a squeeze. “...Did you mean what you said?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Yuel’s smile turns playful. “That you love me.”  
  
Societte smiles, nuzzling Yuel’s nose. “What kind of question is that? Was there ever any doubt?”  
  
“Maybe,” Yuel teases. “When we were younger, and still figuring things out. I remember there was a time when we both thought what we had was sisterly. And then there was a time after that, when I knew how I really felt about you, and I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same…”  
  
“Then you were a fool,” Societte teases.  
  
“I’m _your_ fool,” Yuel grins. “I’m yours. Forever.”  
  
Yuel pulls Societte close and kisses the promise into her lips. Societte sighs dreamily into the kiss, gently tracing patterns of cool blue fire into Yuel’s back. She smiles, stifling a laugh.  
  
Yuel smiles. “What is it?”  
  
Societte nods towards the nightstand. “I think, at some point, we knocked over the glow-globe.”  
  
Yuel laughs, tucking her chin over Societte’s shoulder. “...Yeah, we kicked the covers off at some point, too. Want me to get them?”  
  
“No,” Societte smiles, holding Yuel close. “I’m warm.”  
  
Societte tugs Yuel into one last, lingering kiss before they settle in for the night, their bare forms tangled together and wreathed with colored flame. Their magicked lantern is on the floor, inert. All the light in the room now is that of their foxfire, little points of crimson and azure like candlelight, or distant stars.  
  
The light lingers long after their lantern has gone out, after the murmured laughter and “I love you”s become gentle snores, and is still there, lingering like a promise, when they wake up.  
  
~*~


End file.
